Péché mortel
by atlantis-des-etoiles
Summary: Parfois, un simple désir, peu être mortel, surtout lorsque on est un wraith, et que la paresse nous guette. Petite fanfic écrite en même que la nouvelle sleep par hero15, qui traite du même sujet, les wraiths et atlantis.


**Cette nouvelle a été écrite suite à une discussion avec Hero15. Nous nous demandions ce qu'il arriverait à un wraith paresseux qui s'endort sous un arbre.**

 **Voici ma version.**

 **Allez découvrir la sienne ici (sans les parenthèses ni les espaces):**

www . fanfiction(.net)/s/12109146/1/Sleep

 **N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Velymn s'étira avec un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Son tour de garde au poste de pilotage était enfin terminé ! De trop longues heures à rester debout planté derrière sa console, à veiller que la ruche continue bien sur sa trajectoire - que rien n'était venu perturber, comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

Il adorait piloter un croiseur au cœur d'une bataille, ou mener un raid en _Dart_ , mais surveiller le pilote automatique d'une gigantesque ruche qui avance tout droit, était pour lui le pire des supplices.

Et son supplice était terminé pour les trois cycles à venir. Trois cycles de paix où il pourrait faire ce que bon lui chantait, tant que cela passait pour utile pour la ruche.

Avec un sourire carnassier, il se dirigea vers l'officier répartiteur. Chasser un coureur, c'est toujours utile pour une ruche...

Une heure plus tard, très satisfait, Velymn sortait du bureau de l'officier, avec une autorisation de prendre un _Dart_ , et une permission pour une chasse de trois jours. Trois jours au calme, sans aucun gêneur pour lui grogner dans les oreilles, ni de commandant pour lui aboyer dessus. Trois jours de vacances !

Par souci de crédibilité, il passa récupérer le bracelet détecteur auprès de l'intendance, s'équipa d'un _stunner_ , et partit, se retenant de chantonner mentalement.

En une heure, il avait atteint sa destination, un monde paisible, couvert de prairies en fleurs parsemées de quelques arbres solitaires, entrecoupées de ruisseaux et lacs scintillants, bordées parfois de petits villages humains charmants.

Sans se presser, il posa le chasseur dans la campagne puis, d'un pas vif, ragaillardi par le vent frais et le soleil, se mit en route pour son déjeuner.

Sentir les rayons bienfaisants sur sa peau après toutes ses heures enfermé devant les écrans verdâtres ! Sentir les odeurs vivantes d'une planète peuplée de mille êtres différents, si différentes de l'air recyclé de la ruche ! Autant de petits bonheurs qu'il savoura avec plaisir.

Sans doute ses congénères n'auraient-ils pas compris, mais un de ses plus grands plaisirs était de s'allonger dans un champ et d'écouter la vie foisonner autour de lui, ou de contempler la course des étoiles dans le ciel.

Il en envierait presque les traqueurs, qui passaient leurs courtes vies tranquillement au-dehors, dans la nature, et pas enfermé sur la ruche à trimer comme des fous pendant des millénaires.

Quatre mille ans qu'il pilotait tout ce qu'une armada compte d'engins volants, pour le compte de sa noble reine, avec la joie d'être un des meilleurs pilotes de guerre de sa ruche, et le malheur de n'avoir le droit qu'à trois cycles de libre tous les soixante cycles, et seulement si le commandant n'avait rien d'urgent à lui confier.

Écartant ces pensées déprimantes, il se mit en quête d'un repas frais, un humain plein d'énergie, pris sur le vif, et pas un de ces pauvres hères affaiblis par les cocons, avec cet arrière-goût de mort si tenace. Bien vite, il trouva son bonheur dans un couple de glaneurs occupé à chercher des tubercules oubliés dans un champ déjà labouré.

Les humains étaient si occupés à chercher leur pitance qu'ils ne le virent même pas approcher.

D'un revers de main, il envoya la femme voler à quelques mètres de là, avant de se délecter de l'homme, grognant de plaisir alors que l'énergie fraîchement puisée, teintée du piquant de la peur, se répandait dans ses veines.

En quelques enjambées rapides, il rattrapa son dessert qui tentait de s'enfuir en rampant, et d'une main puissante, il la remit debout, la soulevant par le col. La femme le supplia, le visage humide de larmes, de la morve lui coulant du nez.

Pourquoi les humains devaient-ils se mettre à émettre toutes sortes de fluides répugnants dès que leur mort devenait évidente ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas garder un minimum de dignité ?

Avec un soupir agacé, son plaisir quelque peu gâché par les gouttes salées qui lui coulaient sur le poignet, il aspira la vie de la femme, notant avec une pointe d'amusement que la flammèche à peine perceptible d'une petite vie non encore éclose indiquait que la femelle aurait sans doute mis bas d'un rejeton humain dans les mois à venir, si elle n'avait pas servi de nourriture à une forme de vie supérieure.

Son repas terminé, il s'essuya soigneusement les mains sur le corsage de la femme, avant d'abandonner le cadavre desséché pour repartir vers son _Dart_.

Il ne tenait pas à être surpris par des paysans furieux, aussi partit-il une centaine de kilomètres plus au sud, pour se poser entre deux petites collines, à près de cinquante kilomètres du village humain le plus proche.

Après quelques recherches dans les alentours, il trouva exactement ce qu'il cherchait : un grand arbre solitaire, à la frondaison touffue, qui étendait ses branches loin au-delà de la colline qu'il surmontait.

Avec un grognement d'aise, Velymn retira son manteau, ses bottes et ses sacoches de ceinture, qu'il posa sur une racine voisine. Puis s'étirant comme un chat, il s'allongea au pied du grand tronc impassible pour une sieste bien méritée.

Trois jours de paix absolue dans un système totalement dénué de _wraiths,_ et donc de nuisances télépathiques ! Trois jours à ne rien faire du tout ! Avec un frisson de joie anticipée, il ferma les yeux.

Avec un plaisir total, il se laissa bercer par le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles, ponctué du chant d'un petit passereau invisible, auquel répondaient parfois des trilles lointains.

* * *

McKay, excité comme une puce, ne cessait de déblatérer des données scientifiques qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui, alors qu'ils survolaient les immenses plaines de la planète.

Tout ce qu'il avait retenu, c'est que selon la banque de données des Anciens, cette planète leur servait autrefois de grenier à grain, et qu'ils y avaient disposé à intervalle régulier de puissantes machines censées réguler la météo pour optimiser les récoltes, et que depuis, Rodney lui cassait les pieds.

Avec un soupir, Sheppard jeta un coup d'œil distrait à la carte radar qui s'affichait sur le tableau de bord. Toujours pas trace desdites machines alors qu'ils avaient déjà presque parcouru la moitié du gigantesque continent principal.

« John, regardez » intervint Teyla, désignant un petit point sur le radar.

« Vous avez trouvé une signature énergétique ? » s'enthousiasma McKay derrière.

« Oui, Rodney, mais non, c'est pas un de vos machins. D'après la signature énergétique, c'est un _Dart_... » marmonna John intrigué.

« Que fait ici un _Dart_ seul ? Nous sommes à des kilomètres du village le plus proche » demanda l'Athosienne, observant la prairie vide à perte de vue.

« Aucune idée, mais en général, quand un _wraith_ traîne tout seul, c'est qu'il prépare un truc pas net » grommela Sheppard, obliquant pour s'approcher de l'autre vaisseau.

Ronon, qui était resté à somnoler dans son siège, s'était redressé, attentif, dès qu'il avait entendu le mot « _wraith_ », et il se tortillait maintenant d'impatience.

Le Lieutenant-colonel posa le _jumper_ à quelques centaines de mètres du chasseur ennemi, le gardant soigneusement occulté, puis ils s'avancèrent prudemment jusqu'au long vaisseau noir.

« Il s'est pas crashé en tout cas. » nota-t-il alors qu'ils l'observaient depuis la colline voisine.

« Et il n'y a aucun signe de vie à bord ou alentour, on peut y aller. » maugréa McKay, le nez dans son détecteur de signes de vie.

Après une rapide inspection, il s'avéra effectivement que le _Dart_ avait été posé là, et attendait sans doute le retour de son pilote.

« Bon, trouvons ce _wraith_ , il ne doit pas être bien loin. Rodney, est-ce que vous détectez quelque chose ? » demanda Sheppard.

« Je vous l'ai dit, aucun signe de vie. » répondit le scientifique agacé.

« Le colonel voulait parler de sources d'énergie autres que le _Dart_ , ou peut-être d'une structure enterrée ou cachée » clarifia poliment Teyla.

« Ahhh...je ne sais pas ! » s'exclama Rodney avant de plonger le nez dans son détecteur. « Il n'y a rien du tout... » murmura-t-il déconfit après quelques instants.

« Alors le _wraith_ est quelque part dans le coin, reste à le trouver. » gronda Ronon en armant son pistolet et en se mettant en chasse.

Avec un soupir, Sheppard lui emboîta le pas.

« Teyla, McKay, allez de ce côté, et soyez prudents. Appelez-moi si vous trouvez quelque chose. » lança le soldat alors qu'il devait presque courir derrière le Satédien.

Il l'aimait bien, ce guerrier bourru, mais bon sang, si seulement il pouvait marcher un peu moins vite, tout le monde n'avait pas des jambes aussi immenses que les siennes !

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, alors que Ronon venait de faire le tour d'un gros buisson en grognant de dépit, leurs radios grésillèrent.

« Nous avons trouvé le _wraith_ , colonel. »indiqua Teyla.

Ils retrouvèrent McKay, tout blanc, non loin du _Dart_ , qui leur fit signe de le suivre dès qu'il les vit.

« Teyla est resté le surveiller... » déclara-t-il.

« Vous auriez dû rester avec elle, c'est dangereux ! » le tança Sheppard.

« Le _wraith_ dort. » précisa McKay, l'air de ne pas y croire.

« McKay, vous êtes sûr qu'il n'est pas mort ? » demanda Ronon avec une nuance d'espoir.

« Certain, je l'ai même entendu ronfler » répondit le scientifique.

Teyla, dont la silhouette se détachait sous le grand arbre solitaire les attendait, observant quelque chose au pied de l'immense tronc.

« Il n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'il rêve »murmura-t-elle à l'attention de Sheppard.

« Merde, McKay, vous aviez raison, il ronfle ! » siffla John, alors que le grand alien laissait échapper un discret grondement sourd.

Pendant un instant, il contempla perplexe le _wraith_ affalé contre le tronc, les bras croisés sur le ventre, son manteau soigneusement plié à côté de lui avec ses sacoches posées dessus et ses bottes parfaitement alignées devant.

« Je le tue ? » demanda Ronon, impatient.

Avec un brin de dégoût, John détailla les longs orteils griffus du _wraith_ , puis il prit sa décision.

« Non, on va le ramener sur Atlantis, il pourra peut-être nous apprendre quelque chose, assommez-le » ordonna-t-il, le Satédien ayant tiré avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase.

Avant même de se réveiller, Velymn sut que quelque chose clochait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était étendu sur une surface dure et froide, parfaitement droite et certainement pas naturelle, tandis qu'un puissant éclairage maltraitait ses pupilles sensibles.

« Bien dormi, Garfield ? » demanda une voix ironique.

Velymn se redressa en grognant, ses muscles douloureux lui apprenant qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus à l'arme assommante. Il prit le temps d'observer la cellule nue dans laquelle il était enfermé, ainsi que l'homme aux cheveux bruns qui l'observait de l'autre côté des barreaux.

« J'espère que votre chambre ne vous déplaît pas trop, Garfield ? » poursuivit le soldat.

« Quel est ce nom ridicule ? » grogna-t-il, profondément contrarié de voir son repos si grossièrement interrompu.

« C'est celui que je vous ai donné, il va très bien à un paresseux comme vous. A moins que vous ne vouliez me donner votre nom ? » expliqua l'homme, l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, fixant l'homme de travers en feulant.

« C'est ce que je pensais, Garfield. Maintenant, si vous pouviez m'apprendre quelque chose d'utile, j'apprécierais beaucoup » poursuivit l'humain toujours impertinent.

« Je ne vous apprendrais rien, humain stupide » gronda Velymn de plus en plus énervé par la détestable petite créature de l'autre côté des barreaux.

« C'est pas grave. Le Dr Beckett a besoin d'un cobaye vivant pour son rétrovirus, donc même si vous ne parlez pas, vous allez nous apprendre plein de choses. Après, si vous nous dites quelque chose d'utile, je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour vous... » susurra l'exaspérant humain.

« Que devrais-je vous dire pour que vous me donniez l'un des vôtres à manger ? » siffla-t-il, sardonique.

« Ça, c'est une des seules choses que je ne pourrais pas faire. A moins que le rétrovirus ne fonctionne, vous êtes condamné à moyen terme » lâcha l'homme, l'air embêté.

Velymn se leva tranquillement, avant de s'approcher des barreaux de sa cage.

« Faites autant d'expériences que vous le désirez sur moi, vous n'apprendrez rien qui vous sauvera lorsque les miens vous trouveront, et ce jour-là, je serais ravi de me nourrir sur vous, humain. » siffla-t-il, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Vous vous êtes passé le mot ? Vous dites tous la même chose, c'en est lassant ! » répliqua l'humain presque en riant.

Pourtant, il sentait clairement les relents de peur primale qui émanaient de l'homme, qui - il devait le reconnaître - le cachait très bien.

Il le fixa en souriant, silencieux et immobile.

« En tout cas, maintenant vous aurez tout le temps de faire la sieste, Garfield » lança l'homme, qui gêné par son regard battait en retraite vers la porte de la salle.

A nouveau seul, Velymn s'autorisa un rugissement de rage et de frustration. Il partait enfin pour trois jours de repos, et voilà que de stupides humains bouffis d'orgueil le capturaient et l'enfermaient dans une cellule encore plus déprimante que sa ruche !

Il n'avait rien demandé à personne ! Pourquoi, par toutes les reines, ne pouvait-il pas paresser tranquillement sous un arbre ?!

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça tombe sur lui !?


End file.
